What caused pain cause new things to be found
by SnowFairyPrincess
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please enjoy*what was suppose to be a simple day turn for the worst for our favorite guild and will this horrobile turn of event reveal something that has been lost for years. Nalu in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I finally learned how to do it** **right!**

**Thank you DragonFairy93!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail cause if I did Nalu would **

**have happen bye now and made 58 babies!**

**please enjoy my story**

Chapter 1

council orders 

It was a simple day for the kingdom of Fiore but the would soon change as the council army step foot in Magnolia. Every guild member stood in front of the guild as the council army aproach them "The council has just been reformed what is the meaning of this" master Makarov "we are required by the council to disband the Fairy Tail guild and bring members to designated areas" a man who seem to the new captin said. "You can't do that! Our guild stays here" Natsu yelled "we will not hesitate to use force if needed" the captin said back camly "you maybe of the council, but I WILL NOT ALOW HARM TO MY CHILDEREN!" the master said as he attack in his giant form "EVERYONE FIGHT FOR OUR GUILD!" Erza said as the members yelled in agreement.

"ALRIGHT WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE!" Natsu yelled as he attack a group of gaurds

"Open gate of the lion! Loke!" the lion spirt appeared in the fight "I am happy to fight for my master and my guild" Loke said fighting along side Lucy.

"The council army has improved it's weapon men fire now" the captin said and the army fired a black blob on to the wirst of the members chaining all those flying to the ground

"What is this"Erza said as her armor dissapeared "is this thing blocking our magic" Wendy said as she was soon surouned by soilders "THEN I'LL FIGHT WITH MY FIST!" Natsu said punching a group of soilders. "Why do I feel so weak" Lucy said "don't tell me this thing is draining our energy to" Gray says as he tried to fight.

Many van appeared at the scene and the gaurds started to put members in "can't sperate our family" Bisca said as she was put into the van "mommy!" Azuka yelled in the van she was in with Romeo and Wendy. "Ugh" Lucy was pinned to the ground by 5 gaurds "Lucy!" Natsu yelled trying to make his way to her, but as the black blob sucks his strength away he was soon was pinned down by a group of gaurds "Natsu!" Happy yelled within the small cage he,Carla,and Pantherlily were put in. Natsu was thrown into the truck and soon lost concious.

**Natsu Pov**

"Oi! Get up!"

"Shut up! Wait where am Iargh why does my head hurt" it really did hurt. I look around and I'm in some van ugh I think I'm gonna be sick, wait a minute my hand are chained with some balck stuff I suddenly remember everything that happen ana burst threw the van doors. "Where is Lucy and Happy! Where is my guild!" I yelled at the guy nearest to me "men hold him down!" the guy yelled and these guys start pinning to the van. 'Wait a sec why am I so weak oh yeah it's this thing fault' "alright bring him in there" 'wait where' I look around to see some small village that looked humble and the people were all looking at me. "Come on move" they push me into a small house "hello is Ayu in here" one guy said as the chained me to some pole the put in "Ayu please come out!" "What do ya want!" A girl in her late twenties came out with long messy pink hair and a night gown "do you people know what time it is" she say obviously irritated " it's 1 in the afternoon" the guy to my left said. Her eyes grew wide " 1 OH MAN I OVER SLEPT BIG TIME and I'M LATE FOR WORK NOW I 'LL NEVER BE PAYED!" we sweat dropped as she sulk in the corner " um miss you were asign to take care of this boy and you'll be payed to do it" the guy said "yay money! now whose the kid" 'sheesh she reminds me of Lucy when she needs rent money' "his name is Natsu and here some information we gathered up incase you need help and heres a key to unlock him" "sure thing b-bye now" she said as they walked out. She looked at me "hi there I'm Ayomi but people call me Ayu" " Ayu" that sounded familiar somehow.

**Waz up I'm snow fairy as you see I am obsessed with that song this happen to be a dream I had so I'll update when I have the second part of the dream and review if you want and give me tips since I'm new at this. And let us give the biggest thanks to DragonFairy93 for helping understand this when my sibling just whined my off the computer so THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah second chapter! **

**Thanks Itwillbriok for the tip and good luck with your stories**

**I do not own Fairy tail cause if I did that jerza moment would of freak'n happen**

**enjoy the story**

Chapter 2

realize

**? Pov**

"What is it sister dear can't you see I relaxing" I said sweetly to the lacrima infront of me

"Cut the crappy sweet talk I know this is all your fault"

I devilshly smirk"what ever do you mean I been in my sweet little room for days"

"Oh and I suppose the council got their hands on your little demon's magic by mistake"

"you know how my little darling wanders" I pet the black creature on my lap

"I know your the one controlling the council and took down Fairy Tail!"

"it is only in nature that I do that we were made as complete antipathetic you use your magic to adore them as I will use mine to demonish them and it seems I have"

"you and I both know Fairy tail never gives up"

"but I already made it insoluble for them he he he HaHaHa"

"Asseret-!" the lacrima smashed into little useless glass

"looks like I won this time sister dear"

**Lucy****Pov**

Why do I feel so weak and tired?

my eyes fluttered open to my surounding. I was in a huge bedroom with a giant bed, but the stupid thing was that I was on the floor chained to a pole in the middle of the room. 'Who has a pole in their room! Wait were's Natsu and the guild' I look around franticly till I see my right hand that was chained except my hand had nothing on it my guild mark completely gone.

"no no what happen to it it can't be gone!" Tears start to form in my eyes and I start to rember the council and everyone screaming and how this thing on my wirst is the reason for all of it

"seems like your finally awake" I hear a gental voice say

I look to a beautiful blonde woman wearing a fancy lavender dress with her haired curld at the end

"were am I" I say as harshly as I could but I still feel weak

"you are in the Habaki manor and I am assigned to take care of you. Oh that chain must be troubleing you here I'll remove it"

She step forward and realesed me and as soon as I heard the clink I ran past her with all the strength I have left through the manor dogeing the maid and butlters as best as I could bumping into the wall occasionally then finally out the garden and through the gates were I see a city filled with mansion and fancy stores and restaraunts but i run past it all I want to live a life that doesn't include fancy dishes or clothes I want to keep living the life I had in Fairy tail

I was at the edge of the large city about to meet forestground when I smack into some barrier that covered the entire city.

" There she is!"

'Is that a council soilder their here to'

"alright you comeing back with us"

I reach over for my keys and felt nothing 'oh no they took my keys and my wip!'

"Stay calm nice and easy for us and we'll only chain you again"

And I realize I can't escape

**Natsu Pov**

'Ayu it's faint but I heard that name before'

"kid can I unchain you or are you gonna run off cause I need the cash" she said

'I should try to get to the rest of the guild but I feel like this girl has a connection with me'

" yeah I won't run"

" good cause I'm to lazy to run" she says and unchained me

"okay since I don't get out alot I want to know what you do"

"why don't you go at alot you can't be that lazy" I said

"oh I was in a coma for awhile and woke up 7 years ago but they told to stay in bed because I loss some of my memory but I gain some but their small and don't make sense like I see this baby and there was a party then every thing was on fire and I was being choked". She started breathing really fast

" hey are you okay?"

She fell to the ground

"Ayu!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Cheesecake thanks for the review**

**I hope we see each other in school!**

**I do not own fairy tail because if I did things would be alot easier for Gruvia**

Chapter 3

the rest are where

**HappyPov**

'Ow my head hurts I could use some fish right now'

I blink once then twice then a third time

"WHERE AM I!"

"Happy come down"

behind me were Carla and Pantherlily 'my neck feels heavy' I look down

"WAAH WHAT IS THIS THING!"

"HAPPY I SAID CALM DOWN!" Carla says again

"apparently it's a collar that neutralize our magic so we can't fly out of here" Lily said

"okay but why are we on some kind of island"

"we're not on an island idiot look up"

I do what Carla say and I see people mostly kids looking at us and taking pictures

"don't tell me"

Carla nodded "we're in a zoo"

"that can't be right where's Natsu"

"it looks like they separated everyone in the guild and we stay together" Lily says

I look at him and my eyes widen "Lily your back!'

"your guild mark is gone" Carla finished

"what Happy let me look at your back"

I turn around and lift up my back pack "yours is also gone"

"it seem they as in the council soldier took our guild mark while we were asleep"

A guy in a uniform came in "okay little buddies I got all your favorite meals right here" he goes in front of me "the blue one gets fish right here

you go" he put fish on a plate at my feat

_yo Happy lets go fishing _

_Aye sir!_

"Natsu where are you"

**?pov**

So rest of Fairy Tail was in various locations. Cana was in a facility to quit drinking along with Wakaba for his smoking, Era was living with an old

frail woman in a cottage within a forest, Gray was living with a happy go lucy couple in a icy cold parts of Fiore, Elfman was in a gym were he

slept upstairs, Mira was put to work in a diner, Lissanna works on a farm, Levy lives in a library, Gajeel works at a factory, and the master is at a

retirement home and I just found the younger kids in

**WendyPov**

"Wendy wake up"

someone was shaking me awake and it was Romeo-san

"thank goodness I that you were dead"

"I'm sorry where are we and Asuka is here too"

We where in a dark room when a door open revealing an old woman with purple hair in a suit

"good your awake"

"where are we!" Romeo-san asked

"we do not tolerate yelling in this school young man" the old lady said

"school?"

"yes school now put on these uniforms and head to class" she said dropping clothes and paper on the floor before closing the door again

"we're in a school" Asuka said

"Romeo-san your guild mark is gone!" I yell

"what no that can't be- Wendy yours is gone to"

I look at my arm and he was right just like hi my arm was blank

"what going on" my eyes start tearing up

"when we were taken by the army they must of dumped us here"

"where's my mommy and daddy!"Asuka started to cry

"please don't cry Asuka"I try to calm her down with a hug

"well for the mean time lets just play an act till we come up with a plan to escape"Romeo-san said and I nodd in agreement

**Ayu pov**

_come on kid lets go_

_ah well isn't it my favorite two_

_hey what's wrong little fire_

_I hope your not foolish like your parents and hand over the boy_

_don't cry it's okay _

_it takes more than that to kill a dr-_

" Ayu are you okay!"

My eyes open and I look to see Natsu kneeling right next to me

"yeah I'm okay that just happens when I remember stuff"

Natsu sighed in releif

"so what'd you remember" he asked

"oh um that guy who choked me was asking me to give him a boy and I said it takes alot more to kill something I probably said that after he choked me"

"man your past sounds intense"

"enough about me what's you past"

Natsu explain to me about his past on how he lived with a dragon and about his adventures in his guild

"so your pretty close to Lucy huh do ya like her" I needed to know it was killing me

"what NO!"

"yeah tell that to yer cheeks lover boy" he just pouted cutely

"yeah yeah come on you most be hungry and I'll tell you there's alot of food cause I eat alot"

when I put all the food out which took forever we both started to drool

"you wanna race" I said

"yeah but let me tell you this you can't beat me"

"oh we'll see about that"

In the end it was a tie when he ripped the hem in half

"hey Natsu didn't you say you can eat fire"

"yeah but I don't know if I still can"

"here I'll put up a little fire"

_little fire that sounds familiar _

**?Pov**

"You people from Lamia Scale are close to Fairy Tail right"

"yeah who are you"

"someone who can help them"

**Hey readers you know the only part I don't like about making stories is how I only make the ending and some middle parts and they are so good but I don't know how to make the beginning as awesome my brain can't come up with a really good start for some reason **


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what I learned from reading fanfic**

**I learned how to use my evil laugh when the charcter I hate gets their ass kicked **

**before I** **had so much decency then I went to middle school I blame society **

**I do not own fairy tail cause if I did Gajeel would be more romantic with Levy**

**enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

_little fire_

**AyuPov**

Me and Natsu sat by the fire watching it dance after Natsu couldn't eat it, for some reason I feel like we've done this before. The fire was so warm I could just fall asleep.

_Dream/Flashback_

_I'm running down this hallway and it's so long dogeing people walking by then my feet skid across the floor and stoped at this door. I walked inside it to a crib and bend down _

_'Hey little fire you want to go outside'_

_the baby responded by clapping he was a baby with the same shade of pink and he could be two. I pick him up and ran to another room with a big door and peeked my head through_

_'mom I'm taking _outside' wait who speak up me!_

_'make sure you don't loose him again' mom said I think I can't really see_

_'you loose a baby one time'_

_Soon me and the kid where outside of a cake shop? We walk in and a skinny man came towards us_

_'well if it isn't my favorite two'_

_'hi I was hoping you had your master piece ready what ever it is'_

_'oh yes it is my perfect strawberry cheesecake I went to many cities even the Crocus and I said I need mine even better so I made this'_

_he held up a delicous looking cake as I started to drool_

_'will you be the first to try'_

_'oh I couldn't, but how bout _' why can't I say it louder!_

_'yes here'_

_he sets the cake on the table and I put the baby next to it_

_'how will we nknow if he likes it'_

_'he likes to put up a X sign with his arms if he dosen't if he does like it I don't know what will happen'_

_the kid tries to stand and takes one step before falling face first into the cake. We wait a minute bfore the kid sits up and take a hand full into his mouth_

_'hey don't hog it all' I say taking a bite my self _

_'this is the best cake I've tasted!'_

_'yes I am succesful' the man yelled _

_'come on kid lets go we need to clean you up for today'_

I woke up thinking about my dream then thinking about cake I should get cake today wait what was I thinking about before ugh I can't remember it must not be that important then and I completely dismiss the thought I once had

"hey Natsu"

he was lying right next to me 'i guess he fell asleep to

"Natsu" I shook him and he woke up

"yeah Lucy" he rubbed his eyes

I smirked "oh so Natsu was dreaming about Lucy do you miss her that much"

"what no! I mean yes no wait yes Argh"

yes I cracked him

"yeah yeah lover boy lets get cake"

he mumbled something before getting up

**? Pov**

"So what exactly is that" Lyon said

"It's a sample of my sisters pet the thing the council army used to block the Fairy Tail mages magic"

"and how do you have it"

" she tried to inplant it in me when I was asleep but I am good at faking things"

I dropped a orange liquid and if melted away

"yes this is it!"

"You still haven't told us your name" Jura said

"it's Teressa now I just need C"

"you called"

C my boyfriend he wears a gray jacket with a black shirt and pants and he has black hair like me

"yes good now that your here can you use your magic to sent this to one of the guild members"

"sure"

he starts focusing his hands to the test tube

"so who is he" Cherria asked

" His name is C and he was once my computer but a certin insident caused him to be human"

"whats a computer?" She asked

"I'll tell you one day"

"it's done" he came up to me

"so who'd you send it to?"

**Lucy Pov**

I hate this pole I hate this chain I hate this place man I'm depressed I wonder where Natsu is maybe he's stuck like me or he could be somewhere he likes. Iscratch the back of my head witn my right hand wait what

I looked and there was the chain but now it melted into shit but I'm free! Wait! they probably have gaurds now dammit what do I do

_Natsu use the door!_

_naw your window is way easier_

Thats it the window I open it and start climbing out 'I hope I gain skill from watching Natsu' I set myself at the edge moving close to a tree and tgen clombing down it now I run!

I'm stupid ofcourse they have gaurds outside too

"over there men!"

Ah legs move faster. I enter a dress shop and look for the least fancy dreess which was a what looked llke a white blouse and a long knee high skirt then ran out towards the forest again

"men she's over here!"

'how'd they find me that fast' I don't know but I do know I should run fatser

Natsu pov

Why does she think I was deaming of Lucy well I was but she takes it the wrong way as we kept qalking I see a crowd gather up

"hey what are the doing?"

"oh that a lacrima vision where we can watch thing like the GMG lets go see"

Ayu pulled me to the front and my eyes widen

'We have eyes on they escaped member of the former guild fairy tail'

'We got you cornered come with us' a soilder said when Lucy stoped infront of a waterfall

Lucy stuck her tounge out and jumped down the waterfall

Is she alive come on show me already

" wow fairy tail members don't know when to quit" some random guy said

" I don't think it was right to disband them" another one said

"yeah what was the council thinking they help alot like the Oracion Seis"

" what were they thinking"

Lucy are you okay?

**Teressa Pov**

" so Lucy was the first free" I say

" yes but the tube is empty now you need to work on another"

"aw but I'm tired"

the door to the guil open and their stood

**Did you guys know about Hiro's new manga Fairy Tail Zero you need to read it I was fan girling so hard that my voice still hurts**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know how some authors write a long thing at the top I don't really have anything but I do not know nothing and enjoy maybe at the end I don't really know.**

_chapter 5 _

_the girl who opens portals_

**Natsu**** Pov**

"Hey Ayu you know your a weirdo"

"WHAT why" she pouts

"well you walked out off your house in you night dress"

"oh everyone here is used it" she smiles

'well that's a lie every guy we pass stares at her and 15 asked her out she's just as weird as Lucy' mind pause 'Lucy' I smiled

"your thinking of Lucy right"

I felt heat on my cheeks "no I'm thinking where's the cake we were gonna eat I'm hungry"

"yeah yeah sure the cake shop over there"

and we ran into the shop.

**Lucy pov**

Ow that hurt but so worth it

"where am I"

"oh your finally awake"

I look up and saw a girl my age standing upside down from a tree branch. I should of screamed but I didn't when I thought I met a talking

blue cat, a pink haired pyro, a stripper, a monster in armor, and a tiny giant yeah this is this least freakiest thing I've seen so far.

"um who are?" I asked

"Teressa a major fan of your guild oh and here's your keys"

she through me my keys

"thanks! but how'd you get them"

"a little tiger gave them to me" **( you know yukino )**

"sop lucy does it hurt any where"

"na not that much"

then I stop to think "I need to find a way to get to the others"

"don't worry I'm already working on that" she said

"what?"

"well I a major fan and the guild gets torn I'm not gonna sit around and sulk am I how'd you think you got out the first time"

"that was you"

"yep and C is working on freeing the others Erza should be free by now and I think Natsu is next by the way do you like Natsu" she said

"wait no!" then I thought did I?

"really cause I've been stalking you guys since you met in Hargeon and I thought it was obvious"

"wait you've been stalking for how long!"

"let's get you to the Lamia Scale" completely ignoring my question

she help her hand up and shot a blue portal

"how-?"

"I really hate walking now let's go I need to get the others to" she said and pulled me into the portal

**Natsu pov**

That was good cake or cakes

"hey Natsu your wrist thing is melting"Ayu said

my eyes widened she was right the thing melted right off

"what why how did it come off!"

"Hey I know let's check if you can use magic but not here someone might tell the council come on"

she grabbed my now free wrist and ran back into her house and locked the doors

"okay now only do a little fire and don't need a burned house"

I lit my hands on fire and she stared in awe

"pretty"

it stayed like this for a couple minutes till I put the fire out

"well I'm tired goodnight little fire"

"little fire?" I said confused

"I thought it suit you" and she closed her bed room door

I like the sound of it _little fire_

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Wake up wake up WAKE UP!"

I fell off the couch 'ow'

"good morning" some girl with long black hair crouch down next to me

"who are you"

"I would tell you but I'm too excited come on we have to go before she wakes up"

"wait what are you talking about"

"Natsu what's going on"

"Ayu I have no idea"

"Oh crap she's awake come on we have to go" the strange girls said

"wait where are you taking him"

"none of your concern now come on"

"I'm not leaving Ayu"I finally said

"fine I guess she can come to"

and she shot to portal out of her hands

"what the heck!" me and Ayu said in unsion

" okay and we're off" she kick us in the portal and Ayu and I were screaming while the girl was laughing

"oof" solid ground I missed you

"Natsu"

that voice _'lucy?'_

**I'm getting closer to the part I acually want to show you and it's taking so long cause all the other things I have to fill in before it and just cause I want to **

_**this is madam future what will yours be child *rubs crystal ball* I see a unicorn on a motorcycle shooting under where at you while a bulldog in a suit smacks your but with a cane. this is in the year 2029 so be aware**_

**I say weird things when I'm bored**


	6. Chapter 6

**yay enjoy I own nothing I am so not** **a in good mood**

_Chapter 6_

Lucy?

" Lucy wait everyone here what's happening" Natsu sad confused

"it appears we have an ally" Erza said

" Erza could you punch me in the face" Teressa said with big eyes

" no don't do that" C pulled her away

"ally more like a crazed fan" Gray mumbled

"so what's the plan now the council disbanded us remember" Droy said

"oh they didn't that was my sister" Teressa said " I need to think of away to dethrone her" and she left the room

"wouldn't it be better if we just beat the crap out of her" Natsu said

"if it was that simple T would have done that by now and her pet would just devore your magic again and T can't fight her" C explained

" why can't they fight" Levy ask

"two halves of the same person the body left behind if one falls the other will aswell" he said

" What?" Natsu says

" He means their the same person so if one of them dies the other will to" Lucy explained

"even though I'd like to see Asseret fall I'd never give up on Teressa" C said

"awww"the girls said

"WHY CAN'T YOU BOYS BE LIKE HIM" Cana said clearly drunk

" C maybe we can trap her for awhile till we can keep her gone" Teressa came out of know where

"so how do we do that" he asked

"I -do not know dam brain work" she started wall bashing her head

"does that hurt her" Lucy asked

"yeah but she ignores the pain she says it's no fun"

"how are you two in a realationship" the guys asked

"I like wierd" he said

' and you just normal that makes no sense' everyone thought

"well since I have no clue what to do with her there is something I've always wanted to do" she basted a potal " "Natsu Ayu you two definently have to come" she said seriously

**Natsu Pov**

"ahhhhhh!" We all yell through the portal

"oof"

I look up to see a villge but it was wercked and ash marks on the broken buildings

"where are we" I asked

"the village of Drognicas the people who looked at dragon as wonderful beast of nature. Natsu and Ayu Dragneel you are residants of this abandon land"

"what"

"did you say Dragneel as in me" Ayu pointed at her self

"remember that dream you had your little fire was right next to you the whole time"

' is she talking about me'

" If she's my sister why didn't she -"

'her amnesia'

" your village was attacked and Ayu saved you before the man could do anything to you, but during the process you two were seperated" she explained

" how do you know all this " I asked

" I really hated secrects" she said

"so Ayu do you remember it all now"

"kind of I still can't remember anything after taking natsu home"

Ayu was holding herforehead 'she trying really hard'

I look around everything I missed and can't even remember a thing.I frown

" you know Natsu I can restore this place if you want" Teressa said

"how can you do that" Lucy said

" yeah this would take forever" Gray said

"I can do it and I can also restore the people to"

" Teressa you know you shouldn-"

" but I want to C just trust me "

" fine but everyone turn around" he said

**Ayu pov**

she tells us to turn around but I still look behind my back and she put a portal at her stomache and sticks her hand in and she fights back a sream tears rolling down her eyes. She pulled something out it looked like a flower with four white glowing petals and she pulls one of looking as if she stabing her self and suddenly everythings white.

Now we're all looking at her her as she finally lets out the loudest scream I ever heard. Suddenly all the buildings were there and they looked brand new and people started to walk out.

" What happen"

"my head"

"weren't we dead"

"stupid idiot" C said holding her in his arms exept her hair was all white like the two girls behind me.

" That was so woth it " she said before she fainted

" she'll be fine she just lost alot energy "

" Ayu is that you "

that voice just like my dream is that

"Mom"

"Ayu it is you"

a woman though looked old still had smooth skin and next to her was a man next to with with darker pink hair crying along with her as they ran and hugged me as I cry along with them.

"wait where's Natsu where is he-"

they look at Natsu

" NATSU!" they yell and practically tackle him

"my baby MY BABY wait my baby grew up and and I DIDN'T SEE IT WAHHH!"

Yeah that I can remember all the emotion

"I can't breath" Natsu gasped

"MY BABY!"

" honey don't kill our sons" dad said

"hey it's the cheif!"

**It feels to short but I'm tired and dealing with stuff so yeah I really wish I could sleep forever bye**


End file.
